


let go

by stjimmys



Series: lost boys (1987) [1]
Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: just let go, michael.





	let go

picture five young boys climbing through the woods on the outskirts of santa carla, walking along railroad lines. half drunk off of some mixture of alcohol and another unspoken substance. joints being passed about the five of them. it landed in davids' gloved palm and he inhaled the rest until there was nothing left, and then turned to michael.

michael. this boy was the newest of the four of them, fresh and unsure about everything happening so far. the only way he's been getting through this entire night was for that gem-adorned wine bottle full of something so juicy and sweet on his tongue that he wanted more, but didn't know how else to ask for it. 

"so michael," david stopped mid stride and turned back to his pack. the smoke was blowing out his nostrils, which he could tell made michael's haze a bit worse. "you still seem to want to stick with us, don't you?" david smirked slightly, watching michael's eyes dance around at the moonlight. he seemed curious about the idea of what this life was about.

david glanced at his fellow lost boys and nodded to marko, and watched as he stepped towards the edge of the bridge. a giggle and smirk and he dropped down with a small cheer. 

there was a small thump beaide david. michael had caught himself on the railing of the bridge. looked down into the fog.

next up was paul, smiling as he took the same route that marko had. third was dwayne, giving a yell as he fell as well. as each boy falling off the edge, michaels' eyes grew wider. david could see the blood vessel in michaels' neck pulse. carefully, david stepped over towards michaels' side and rested one palm against his hip, the other around his wrist. michaels' hand jerked slightly, pulling his hand away from david as best he could. the gloved palm was still wrapped around michaels' wrist.

"don't." michael mumbled under his breath, eyes darting around. there was a slow rumble on the tracks starting.

"you're one of us, michael," david looked down at him slowly, letting him go and casually stepping off the edge of the bridge. there was a shout above him when his gloved palms grasped a metal bar above his head. using what he knew how to use best, david pushed his thoughts into michaels' mind. 'let go, michael. miiiiiiichael, let go."

a few seconds went by before a pair of off-white sneakers appeared, and a couple more seconds later and then calloused palms were gripping a bar across from david. everything was shaking now, the rumbling growing louder and louder until there was a haunting horn that went off as the train itself rolled by on the tracks. the boys were all shaking themselves around where they hung, screaming and yelping out as the train roared by. michael was shouting (jesus, christ!) while david laughed aloud, all teeth and tongue while the bridge rattled and shook.

there was a sound of slipping skin against metal, and the boys all looked back at paul as he lost his grip on the bar above his head and went falling into the fog below. michael started shouting more, terrified out of his mind. the next to go was marko, letting out a scream of near-genuine fear. the third was dwayne, groaning slightly as the weight of his own body gave way to falling directly down below. david and michael were the last to be left, his smile widening at the boy across from him. "you're one of us michael! let go!" the train continued to roar on by, shaking michaels' grip on the metal bar above him. "michael, let go!"

"and do what!" michael shouted across to david, shaking clearly. it looked like there were tears in his eyes. the moonlight did that all of them, who the lost boys previously were. who david was. 

"you're one of us! let go!" david looked up at his gloves then back to michael, smiling with full teeth as he released his grasp on the metal bar and dropped about fifty feet below into the fog. suddenly he was suspended, completely still besides a bit of wind pushing his long coat around his thighs. the echo of michaels' scream of davids' name into the night. david had never heard his name be shouted that loud before. the thing was, it didn't seem like the scream was out of fear for himself. it was fear for david, for his body possibly now all the way down below the bridge now, bones broken in all the wrong places. instead, david pushed another thought into michaels' head. "let go, michael. you've got to let go."

a few seconds went past again, the train now miles down the tracks. another second and there was a grunt above his head. michael was struggling to keep hold. not only could he tell, but michaels' breathing had become shallow and hard to handle, his heartrate going fast in his chest.

another groan, and the wind was rushing towards david quickly. he floated up, almost immediately catching michael in his arms. the sudden weight took him by surprise, but he held onto michael closely in his arms. michaels' arms were around davids' neck tightly, feet trying to find purchase on anything other than the fog itself. his face was burried in davids' coat collar. he was shaking, david could tell that as well. they were wracking his body hard, and he even thought he heard a soft sob come from michael. david, for a second, felt a bit of remorse for michaels' situation; he pushed it away. there was no point feeling regret for something like this. he did this for a reason, he gave michael that wine bottle filled with something sickly sweet. david found something about michael so suddenly, thanks to star, but she wasn't important now. only michael was.

david had grasped one of michaels' hips tightly, keeping a grip on his jeans while his other hand carded through the boys brown locks. he pushed his lips against michaels' scalp, eyes looking through the fog. searching, for something other than an endless void of thick cloud. he could no longer hear the other lost boys below them, they were alone again. "good boy, michael," he murmured into michaels' hair, smiling ever so slightly as he spoke. "such a good boy, you know exactly how to listen," he swallowed dryly. he was hungry and thirsty and exhausted, somehow. the hunger was more important, but he'll get to that in a moment. for now, he was gently falling down through the fog as he cooed at michael softly. "i am not going to let you go, michael, you're okay." david felt his feet press down into dirt and he sighed, finally back down on the ground.

michael didn't let go. he was still shaking, his knees nearly buckling below him as he shook hard. his face was still shoved into davids' collar, the slight sounds of sobbing having let up some more on the way down and now was just down to sniffles. david sighed, squeezing michaels' hip hard. "you're so close, michael, we're almost there," he whispered, taking both hands and holding onto michaels' head and pulling him away slightly. arms still around his neck, they were now nose to nose and david could feel how hot michaels' breathing was now. "michael, i've got you. i wasn't going to let you fall," he swiped his thumb against michaels' cheek, pushing a tear off his face. "why so full of fear, michael? you're one of us. you have nothing to be afraid of."

michael shuddered, trying to pull himself away from davids' hands to no avail. he was full of fear still, david could smell it on him. not only was he scared, but he was exhausted, and could barely gather any strength now to fight this. "david-"

"michael," david whispered, making him tilt his head upwards towards him. "you've got to let go. i won't let anything happen to you," he said, eyes half closed as he leaned down and pressed his lips against michaels. he didn't feel him resist, try to pull himself away from it all. david smiled into the kiss and pushed a little further, his teeth elongated already. david grasped michael by the hips again, this time coasting slightly against michaels' thighs. "i won't let anything happen to you, michael," he spoke against michaels' parted lips, licking the bottom one and feeling a shiver go throughout michaels' body. david nudged michaels' head to the side as he kissed him down his jawline, below his ear, along his neck. he nipped and bit at the skin lightly, hearing a whine come from michael. david kissed his neck once again, getting that sound to come out. he bit harder, earning a shocked yelp echo through the fog. he wasn't bleeding (yet), but it was fun to watch him squirm. "just let go, michael," david whispered, pressing his lips into the crook of michaels' neck. "just let go."

**Author's Note:**

> havent written anything in full and to completion in AGES so heres some good ol 1987 vampires


End file.
